


Una charla productiva

by Sicopata_Inactiva



Category: Inazuma Eleven GO
Genre: Conversations, Endou Mamoru/Raimon Natsumi mentioned, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 22:28:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16396271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sicopata_Inactiva/pseuds/Sicopata_Inactiva
Summary: Kirino no esta actuando normal y esto esta afectando al equipo. El cambio en el peli rosa, llama la atención del ayudante del entrenador, el cual esta dispuesto a ayudar al joven chico con aquello que atormenta su mente.





	Una charla productiva

**Capítulo único**

Kazemaru miró atentamente a Kirino. Desde que se unió como ayudante del entrenador al Raimon, había notado como el peli rosa estaba cada vez más distraído y cometiendo mas y mas fallos, cada vez más notables y básicos. Había decidido no comentar nada, ni a Kirino ni a Endo. Creyó que sería mejor que el menor le contara lo que le ocurría cuando él estuviera preparado. Sin embargo, nunca le contó nada y tanto Endo como sus compañeros de equipo estaban empezando a notar los fallos, por lo que decidió hablar con él de una vez.

-Kirino. –le llamó en el descanso que estaba programado a mitad del entrenamiento. -¿Podemos hablar? –le pregunto con una mirada suave señalando uno de los bancos que se encontraban en la parte de arriba del campo. El peli rosa asintió después de salir del asombro inicial, y cabizbajo, caminó junta al peli azul hasta la parte de arriba del campo sentándose junto al mayor en el banco. – ¿Me vas a contar que pasa? –preguntó el ex velocista sonriéndole levemente al menor. Este se quedo callado un rato, sopesando si contarle o no lo que le pasaba.

-Se están empezando a notar los fallos ¿verdad? –dijo simplemente el oji azul. El mayor asintió.

-Los llevo notando desde que empezaron. Desde poco después de que entrara como ayudante de Mamoru. –le contesto Kazemaru. El peli rosa se asombró ante lo dicho. –Algún que otro pase fallado o interceptado, despistes disimulados, no presionar todo lo que puedes a los atacantes, no dirigir correctamente a los defensas. Todo eso lo noté desde un principio, sin embargo cada vez se nota más y disimulas peor. –le dijo mirando hacia el campo. El defensa entristeció la mirada y miró también hacia el campo, donde sus compañeros habían empezado a entrenar nuevamente. –A veces contando las cosas te sientes mejor. –dijo sin todavía mirar a Kirino.

-No sé muy bien que me pasa. –contestó finalmente después de un momento en silencio. –Empezó hace poco, pero no lo comprendo muy bien. Es como una sensación extraña que me asalta cuando veo a alguien. –dijo bajando la mirada y apretando los puños.

-Si no eres más específico me va a ser complicado ayudarte. –le respondió el peli azul mirándole.

-Cuando veo a esa persona feliz, su felicidad me contagia y acabo sonriendo sin saber por qué. Cuando esta triste, me invaden unas ganas inmensas de abrazarle y de decirle que todo estará bien. Cuando esta con alguien más, es como si algo me comiera por dentro y me empujara a golpear a quien este con él e irnos los dos juntos para no dejar que nadie se le acerque. Cuando esta cerca mío… es… como si quisiera que ese momento durara para siempre, que nunca se separase de mí. Siento como mi estomago se retuerce de emoción cada vez que estamos los dos solos hablando tranquilamente. Siento que no podría vivir sin ver como se le desordena el pelo después de cada entrenamiento, sin ver esa sonrisa después de que ganamos cada partido, sin que me diga que he jugado bien o me de consejos para mejorar.

Kazemaru se quedó mirando sorprendido al menor, que no apartaba la mirada de un punto fijo en el campo. El mayor siguió la mirada del peli rosa encontrándose con el culpable de la distracción del defensa del Raimon. El peli azul sonrió comprendiendo la confusión del oji azul.

-Te has enamorado.

-¿Eh? –dijo el peli rosa mirándole asombrado.

-Pues eso, que te has enamorado, ¡y de tu mejor amigo! –dijo elevando un poco el tono de voz. El menor se sonrojó y empezó a negar efusivamente con la cabeza.

-¡E-Eso no es verdad! –tartamudeó mientras seguía negando con la cabeza. Cerró los ojos fuertemente haciendo que unas lágrimas cayeran de ellos. –Yo solo… solo… -sus palabras se tropezaron con los sollozos que salían de su garganta. Kazemaru miro más serio al defensa.

-Kirino. –le llamó. –No tiene nada de malo que te enamores de tu mejor amigo. –terminó de decirle haciendo que el otro le mirara con lágrimas todavía saliendo de sus ojos.

-Claro que es malo. –le rebatió apretando los puños. –No debería sentir eso, los dos somos chicos y no está bien visto por la sociedad. Además, el no siente lo mismo, ¡estoy seguro! –dijo mientras seguía llorando.

-Sabes, yo pensaba lo mismo. –le dijo el peli azul llamando su atención. -Endo y yo nos conocíamos desde que comenzó el instituto, y enseguida nos hicimos amigos muy cercanos. Después de un tiempo, empecé a sentir lo mismo que me has contado, pero pensé que era porque era mi mejor amigo y tenía miedo de que se juntará con otra gente olvidándose de mí, por lo que no le tomé mucha importancia pensando que después de un tiempo se me pasaría. Sin embargo, esos sentimientos iban creciendo más y más hasta que, un día, me metí en una pelea con un chico que se había metido con el por su amor al futbol. Me expulsaron del instituto por tres días en los que no hacía otra cosa que llorar por no saber que me pasaba. Todo se aclaró cuándo, uno de esos días, mi hermana mayor llegó desde Francia, donde estaba estudiando la universidad, y me empezó a preguntar que me pasaba. Al contárselo, me miró con una pequeña sonrisa y riéndose un poco me dijo que no me pasaba nada malo, que solo me había enamorado. Pensé en eso durante toda la noche, decidiendo si declararme o no. Al final decidí quedarme cayado, pues estaba inseguro de que él sintiera lo mismo y tenía miedo de lo que pensara mi familia. Fingí que nada había cambiado, que seguíamos siendo solamente amigos. Sin embargo, los sentimientos que tenía por él eran demasiado fuertes, y empecé a no poder negarme a nada de lo que me pedía. Lo bueno de eso es que fue así como descubrí lo divertido que es el futbol.

-¿Usted no jugaba al futbol desde un principio? –pregunto el menor metido completamente en la historia.

-No, durante mi primer año en el Raimon, pertenecía al club de atletismo. Sin embargo lo dejé cuando Endo me pidió que le ayudara a completar el equipo de futbol para que no cerraran el club. A partir de entonces estuve a su lado a cada segundo. Pero los sentimientos por él se incrementaban, al igual que los celos, celos que me hicieron abandonar el equipo cuando, buscando jugadores para enfrentar a la academia Alius, nos encontramos con Tachi, un chico de primero y gran admirador de Endo. Cuando le conocimos, me dio envidia la atención que le ponía Mamoru por lo que no aguanté más y me fui. Claro, después volví al equipo cuando Endo y los demás nos liberaron del poder de la piedra Alius, pero eso ya es otra historia. –dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Y, ¿al final le dijo lo que sentía? –preguntó el ahora curioso peli rosa mirando hacia el mayor. Este puso una mirada nostálgica mientras evitaba que se le aguaran los ojos.

-No. Pero eso ahora da igual. Él está casado, y parece feliz. Con eso me basta para ser feliz yo también. –susurro bajando la mirada y apretando los ojos para no llorar.

-Pues yo no creo que sea tan feliz. –dijo pensativo el peli rosa.

-¿Por qué lo dices? –le preguntó el mayor mirándolo con curiosidad.

-Bueno, cada vez que tiene oportunidad, se queda hasta tarde jugando con nosotros, incluso ya entrada la noche, no es la primera vez que se queda entrenando con Tenma y Shinsuke. Además, muchas veces viene a comer con nosotros al restaurante Rai Rai y evita hablar de su matrimonio, de hecho, ni siquiera sabríamos que estaba casado si no fuera porque Tenma nos lo contó. –dijo dirigiéndole una pequeña sonrisa.

-¡Kazemaru! ¡Kirino! ¡Venid ya que se ha acabado el entrenamiento! –la voz del ahora entrenador del equipo del Raimon sacó a ambos de su conversación. No se habían dado cuenta de cuando había empezado a oscurecer y en el campo ya solo quedaban el entrenador con Shindou, Tenma y Shinsuke, que ayudaban al primero a recogerlo todo.

-Creo que será mejor que vayamos. –le comentó Kazemaru con una pequeña sonrisa limpiándose los ojos. Kirino asintió retirando los restos de lágrimas para que no se le notara que había llorado y ambos bajaron hasta el campo para recoger sus cosas.

-¿De que habéis hablado? –le preguntó Shindou mirando con preocupación a su amigo.

-De nada, no te preocupes. –le dijo con una sonrisa.

-Bueno… -respondió el ex capitán poco convencido con la respuesta. -¿Vamos a casa? Recuerda que hoy te quedas a dormir. ¿Te has traído todo lo necesario?

-Sí, no te preocupes. Lo tengo todo aquí. –dijo señalando su bolsa de deporte. –Por cierto, necesito decirte algo. –comento mientras ambos se alejaban del campo de futbol siendo observados por un peli azul.

-¿Qué le pasaba a Kirino? –preguntó Endo desde atrás de Kazemaru.

-Cosas de la adolescencia. –comentó retándole importancia. –Oye Endo, ¿Cómo van las cosas con Natsumi? –preguntó el menor de los dos girándose para empezar a caminar al lado del castaño.

-Pues la verdad, no lo sé. Sinceramente, nunca estuve totalmente seguro de querer casarme, después de todo éramos muy jóvenes y estaba confuso con lo que sentía, así que… -y el peli azul sonrió mientras escuchaba a su gran amor de la adolescencia hablar. Al final, Kirino no era el único que había saliendo ganando con esa charla.


End file.
